


Organique

by leo_trashlord



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), le cycle des balls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, la scène du babyfoot adaptée façon odyssée, secret santa tomitch, the song of achilles au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: Tom va retrouver Mitch après que ce dernier ait parlé avec sa mère.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/gifts).



> Cadeau Secret Santa pour Ambrena !  
> (Prompt : AU Patrochilles.)
> 
> Comme c'est Nowel, j'ai voulu me mettre au fluff.
> 
> Bonne fêtes à tou.te.s !

\- T’en as mis du temps.

Ah, comme j’adore me faire recevoir dans la bonne humeur. Toujours un bonheur de le retrouver après qu’il ait parlé avec sa mère. Cela dit, je ne lui en veux pas. Déjà parce que sa mère a le don de toujours le mettre en rogne quoi qu’elle puisse lui dire, et aussi parce que j’en serais incapable, tout simplement. Je me contente de réprimer un sourire – bien que je sois en plein contre jour, je ne voudrais surtout pas lui donner l’impression que subir ses humeurs est pour moi une source de joie – et entre dans la grotte. 

\- Ca n’a pas l’air de te choquer que je t’aie trouvé ici immédiatement ?  
\- Je t’attendais, c’est que je savais que tu viendrais.

Cette fois ci, je ne cache pas mon sourire. Je m’assieds à côté de lui, dans l’ombre. Toujours dans l’ombre. Ca ne me dérange pas. J’ai l’habitude que les gens ne voient que lui, et à force je dois dire que j’y ai pris goût. Toujours là, jamais vu. Idéal pour surprendre. Enfin, encore faudrait-il pour cela avoir quelqu’un à surprendre. 

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Sa voix me tire de mes rêveries. Je lève les yeux vers lui, assis sur son rocher, la tête dodelinant paresseusement de droite à gauche.

\- A rien, je réponds simplement.  
\- Je t’entends cogiter d’ici.

Entendre le sourire dans sa voix déclenche automatiquement le mien. Je regarde droit devant moi et inspire profondément.

\- Je suis un peu ton ombre. Enfin, quand je dis un peu, je veux en fait dire « complètement ». Mais je me plains pas, hein. J’aime bien être ton ombre. L’ombre d’ _Aristos Achaïon_. Ca en jette déjà plus que mon seul nom.

Il rit. Bon sang, ce que j’aime ce rire. Je pourrais l’écouter pendant des heures, des journées entières. Si l’on m’assurait que la dernière chose que j’entendrais en partant serait le son de sa voix quand il rit, je serais heureux de mourir. Et même si dans ce cas là je ne comprends pas trop ce qui provoque tant d’hilarité chez lui, je ne cherche même pas vraiment à savoir. Je savoure juste.

\- Ma mère dit à peu près la même chose, tu sais ? Me demande-t-il quand il reprend ses esprits. Elle dit que je perds mon temps avec toi, que tu n’es rien de plus qu’un clébard toujours collé à mes basques, en demande d’une affection dont il est pas digne, et pas le plus malin du lot.  
\- Toujours un plaisir.

Il se lève soudainement et commence à faire les cents pas, du mieux qu’il peut compte tenu de l’étroitesse de la grotte. Cette fois, il est clair que le rire ne faisait que cacher une colère certaine.

\- Agnagnagna t’es incapable, faible, mortel, blablabla… Continue-t-il en grimaçant.  
\- Je t’entends toujours.  
\- Et tu sais même pas jouer de la lyre ! Ah non vraiment, qu’est-ce que je perds mon temps avec un glandu pareil ?  
\- Tu poses enfin les vraies questions.  
\- Alors d’accord, t’es peut-être pas le plus costaud. Mais merde ! T’es grand, t’es beau, t’es gentil…  
\- Je te supporte.  
\- Mais nan, ça ne suffit pas à Madame parce que personne n’est assez bien pour moi selon elle.  
\- Ouais mais en même temps, la lyre, quoi. Faut la comprendre, hein. Tu passes ton temps avec une grande asperge pas foutue de faire trois accords.

Il s’arrête net et me fixe comme si j’avais dit la plus grosse connerie au monde. Trop de sentiments se mélangent sur son visage. L’incompréhension, l’exaspération, la frustration, la fatigue… Je m’attends à me faire rabrouer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, d’ailleurs. C’est vrai qu’il ne perd quasiment jamais son calme. Les effets secondaires des visites maternelles. J’attends toujours, et me prépare mentalement pour la tempête.

\- Peut-être. Mais t’es mon asperge.

Oh. Je ne m’étais pas attendu à ça. Il dit ces mots calmement, mais avec assez de détermination dans la voix pour me dissuader de contester. Étrangement, c’est peut-être l’une des plus belles choses qu’on m’ait dites. Déjà parce que je passe d’ombre à asperge et gagne par conséquent le statut d’être organique. Puis parce qu’il me considère sien. Pas que j’aie besoin d’un quelconque rappel de ce fait, mais l’entendre le dire est quelque chose de rassurant. Moi qu’on a passé des années à rejeter dans les mains d’autres gens comme si j’étais une pierre brûlante, je réalise enfin que je fais face à quelqu’un qui veut vraiment de moi. Je laisse mes yeux se balader un peu sur l’ensemble de la grotte, puis les ramène sur lui, un sourire au coin de mes lèvres.

\- Tu m’apprends à jouer de la lyre ?

Un silence, puis son rire qui retentit à nouveau, incrédule mais léger. Et contagieux, aussi. Il se rassied à mes côtés, se saisit de sa lyre et me la flanque dans les mains. Je sens son bras gauche s’enrouler autour de mon dos, et ses mains se poser sur les miennes afin de les positionner correctement sur l’instrument. 

\- Détends-toi, déjà.

Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et je n’ai qu’une seule envie, c’est de laisser ma tête tomber en arrière sur son épaule. Mais ses mains entraînent déjà les miennes sur les cordes, me faisant comprendre que je ferais bien d’essayer de suivre un minimum. Plus je rate et plus il se rapproche de moi, resserrant davantage son emprise sur mes mains. A moins que ça ne soit l’inverse ? Je ne sais pas. Et honnêtement, je ne cherche pas à savoir. C’est comme l’entendre rire. Je profite tant que je peux.

\- T’as pas l’air très concentré, pour quelqu’un qui veut vraiment apprendre, sourit-il dans mon cou.  
\- Mmh, c’est pas comme si j’y voyais grand chose de toute manière, tu crois pas ?  
\- Oh, moi, je ne crois rien. 

Je le sens blottir son front dans le creux de mon épaule, et j’abandonne définitivement toute tentative d’apprivoiser cette lyre, la laissant tomber au sol. Je le laisse faire, me contentant de sourire.

\- Tu l’as fait exprès, avoue.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je prends soin de tendre la tête de l’autre côté afin de lui donner meilleur accès à mon cou, contre lequel il est en train de lover son visage. Je décide de faire de même dans ses bras. La plupart les redoutent, ne voyant en eux que le danger d’une telle force. Je m’y sens à l’aise, protégé. Je m’y sens à la maison. Il dépose une série de petits baisers le long de mon cou, et remonte doucement vers ma joue. Je tourne mon visage vers lui et l’embrasse légèrement. Il desserre ses bras et j’en profite pour me retourner entièrement et lui faire face. Même assis, je reste plus grand. C’est bien là le seul domaine dans lequel je le dépasse. 

\- Arrête de penser.  
\- Si un jour…  
\- On n’y est pas encore. On a le temps de voir.

Il ponctue sa phrase par un autre baiser, bien que le soupçonne de simplement vouloir me faire taire d’une manière que je n’oserais qualifier de déloyale. Mais je laisse faire. Je suis bien trop occupé à lui rendre la pareille. 

Nous nous allongeons côte à côte, la douceur de nos caresses effaçant la dureté de la roche. Nos mains, nos lèvres, nos corps trouvent chaleur et réconfort ensemble, et nous nous endormons dans les bras l’un de l’autre, insouciants, pensant avoir l’éternité devant nous.

Demain, une reine sera enlevée.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I TRIED FLUFF.
> 
> Laissez moi retourner tuer des gens, maintenant.
> 
>  
> 
> (Aussi, si y en a aucun qui est nommé, c'est parce que je peux juste pas prendre au sérieux un héros grec qui s'appelle Mitch)


End file.
